We Run With The Volturi
by pirates are best
Summary: Sequel to I Run With The Volturi: Post BD: Jane is back and isn't leaving without something...or someone. A NessiexAlec story.
1. Chapter 1: Bargain

I don't own Twilight or its characters.

Chapter 1: Bargain

Renesmee's POV

As Jane's smile faded, we all noticed the man standing next to her. Aro looked pained, almost. Like he was a kid looking at a plate of warm cookies just before dinner. Like he was looking at something he wanted so badly that was right in front of him. I followed his gaze. He was staring directly at Alice.

"Hello again dear friends," He said despite his ever present stare,"Are you surprised to see us?"

"Hello Aro," My father said,"It would seem that you have been using a loophole in Alice's gift that would just happen to be my daughter,"

"It would seem that it would be that way, as I have come with a proposition for you and your family,"

"No, Aro,"

"But they haven't even heard what I have to say"

"Fine. Then, tell them,"

"Friends, Jane and I would like to extend an invitation to be a part of our Gaurd,"

No one said anything.

"It would seem that we have found a charge against you. Jane, if you would so kindly state what our friends' charge is?"

"Informing a human of the existance of vampires,"

"And what happens to humans that know?"

"They are killed," Jane said. The smile was back.

"And, if I may ask, which human did we inform?" My father interrogated.

"Charlie Swan,"

"No!" The words flew out of my mother's mouth,"He barely knows!"

"Ah, but that is where we come in with our proposition. If all of you come with us, we will leave Charlie alone. If you decline, all of you, as well as Charlie, will be sentanced to death,"

Again, silence.

After a long moment, my father spoke,"Please, give me some time to talk with my family,"

"Very well," Aro complied.

After a long while of talking, we had our answer ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

I do not own Twilight, but I do own a left shoe.

Chapter 2: Decision

Renesmee's POV

"Aro, we will join you," My father said the words reluctantly.

A smile appeared on Aro's face. Jane looked at me with a smirk.

"Wonderful! We shall leave at once!" Aro exclaimed excitedly.

And leave we did.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

When we arrived back at the castle in Volterra, the smell of fresh blood was overwhelming. My parents, and Alice and Jasper exchanged nervous glances. I could tell it was driving Alec crazy, as he had only been a 'vegetarian' for a couple years. We had not hunted before we left; everyone's eyes were black.

Aro, leading the way through the castle, asked,"Would anyone like dinner?" We all wanted to stay yes. "Anyone?" Aro tried again. "Suit yourselves, then," the rest of the walk was silent.

Aro showed my parents and my aunt and uncle to their rooms, then asked me,"Would you like your old room back?" He eyed my hand in Alec's. "Or do you wish for other arrangements?"

"I'd like to stay with Alec. If that's okay with him,"

His eyes lit up. "Of course!" He smiled at me.

"I was expecting that," Aro said with a smile.

Jane, who had been following us the whole time, gave me a sneer.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Alec and I arrived at his room. Not much had changed since we left. Except, all of my belongings that I left had been moved in here.

Alec pulled me in for a kiss. "I'm so thirsty," he sighed.

"Me too," I agreed. "Do you think we should go find a little midnight snack?"

"I thought you'd never ask,"


	3. Chapter 3: Feeding

I do not own Twilight!

Chapter 3: Feeding

Renesmee's POV

Alec and I sneaked around the corridors of the castle, following the scent of the blood. We happened upon the Main Court, where the scent was the strongest we had smelled yet. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus were waiting for us. "Hello, dear Alec and Renesmee," Aro glided over to us,"Thirsty, are we? I have a few humans I have set aside for you two. I know you've been on a horrid diet for so long. Wouldn't it be nice to sink your teeth into a suculent, warm human?"

Alec could barely contain himself. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"Just walk through that corridor," he gestured.

We were gone before Aro had finished half his sentence.

At the end of the corridor, there was a small room, with bloodstains on the walls and floors, and even a little on the ceiling. There were four humans in the room. Two for each of us. Alec and I pounced onto our first victims and snapped their necks. Then, before we could start dining, killed the other two. We, at least, wanted to be humane. The blood tasted even better than I remembered.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Covered in blood, we walked back to our room, hand in hand.

When we arrived, Alec spun me around. "I feel so good," he said.

"Me, too," I said. Alec pulled me in close, and kissed me.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while. I have known you for a very long time, and from the first moment I saw you, I knew that you and I would be together forever," He got down on one knee,"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

* * *

Bella's POV

"That bastard," Edward cursed.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. We were alone in our room. Both of us driven insane from the aroma of blood and humans.

"Alec just proposed,"

"Edward, we both knew this day was coming. Be happy for her,"

"She's only seven!"

"Not really. Look at her. Listen to her. She doesn't think or feel like a seven year old,"

"No excuses,"

"You seriously need to feed,"

"Are you sure? Isn't this what they want? Turn us into killers? The first step is to turn us away from our eating habits,"

"If we don't now, there may be more severe consequences later,"

"I suppose your right. Let's go,"


End file.
